edens_gate_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Wilson
"I won't let my father hurt anyone else ever again." Mina is a teen girl living in Hope County, but was kidnapped by John Seed after he found out she was his daughter. Early Life Hermina “Mina” Wilson was born on July 3rd, the daughter of a single mother Melissa. Mina lived a modest and happy life with her mother in a lovely house near a forest in a rural town. What Mina didn’t know before was that the man whom her mom dated before she was born was none other than John Seed, back when he was successful lawyer making money and living in the lap of luxury. Melissa lived in a small apartment and was very charmed by John, and they started dating. But a few months after, he started showing his true colors and they often argued, sometimes the arguments escalated when John would get so frustrated, he would smack his beloved girlfriend across the face. Melissa knew she couldn’t stay with him for long, so she broke off the relationship and contact with John, and saved enough money to move away. Soon she discovered she was pregnant and gave birth to her lovely daughter. Mina never knew who her father was, and her mother would always tell her that there would be a time when she’d be able to know. But in the meantime, Mina lived her days as normally as a girl could. She had many friends in school and took violin lessons since an early age. She joined chess club in middle school and honed her skills. Mina also had always loved nature, often exploring the woods near her house and making up stories. Some of her other friends even got her into video games and movies. Hope County After her mother decided that they should live closer to Mina's grandparents, they moved to Hope County. However, they were unaware of the cult that took over the town and were soon kidnapped. They were brought before John Seed, who recognized Mina's mother as one of his many ex-girlfriends. He then realized that Mina was his daughter. He then took her to his ranch and started showering her with gifts, as his plan was to spoil her so much that she'd join Eden's Gate by his side. Mina saw through his facade, however, and managed to escape after drugging his wine with sleeping pills. After running out of Peggie territory, Pastor Jerome found her and offered to help her rescue her family. Physical Appearance Mina is of average height and weight, with brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She has fair skin and a few freckles and moles. She also has a medium-sized birthmark on her right upper thigh and a small one on her left shoulder. She normally wears woodsy colors and clothes, some of her favorites being dresses and cardigans. In the summer heat of Hope County, she wears a black-and-white patterned tank top under an olive green over-shirt, a flowery red skirt and black sandals. Personality & Traits Mina is a very smart girl and very calm. She never gets too riled up in a situation and always tries to keep a level head. She is very kind and caring, always being a willing listener if any of her friends has a problem. She wants to be seen as a reliable friend to others. Mina can be somewhat bossy when angry and may sometimes say the wrong thing, immediately regretting it once it has happened. She loves music, art and reading, having read many books in her life. Skills & Abilities Mina is an expert violinist, having played it for years with her school and for fun. She is also very intelligent and has had straight A's and B's throughout her school years. She also enjoys chess and is quite good at it, being a member of her school's chess club for two years. She's read many books and can speak a few languages, such as French, Italian and German. Relationships John Seed Mina despises her father and how horrible he is to his enemies and prisoners. She hates how he tortures innocent people and what the Project does. She never wants to be defined as person by who her father is. She'll never forgive him for hurting her mother and for hurting so many people too. Melissa Wilson Mina has a very loving and healthy relationship with her mother, and looks up to her mother as her role model. They've lived in happiness for many years and would always go on family outings and trips together. Trivia * Mina is allergic to cheap hand lotions * Her zodiac sign is Cancer * She smells like lavender and chives * Her favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry * She has been in honors classes for most of middle school and high school * She is a Ravenclaw * Her favorite movie genre is rom-coms Category:Characters